30th Hunger Games (SYOT OPEN)
by LilAngel927
Summary: In a world where children are forced to fight to their ultimate demise, the Gamemakers want to play a game... SYOT OPEN!
1. Tribute List

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm super excited to announce a new SYOT fanfic! After being super busy with school and I kind of lost my spark for the other SYOT, I'm happy to announce that with Mockingjay being in theaters now (which I have yet to see), I'm once again inspired to write for Hunger Games again! In my profile there is a form to be filled out with all the information regarding your tribute, and I don't stress the importance enough of this: ****DO NOT PUT YOUR SUBMISSION IN A REVIEW****. If your submission is in a review, I'm afraid it is automatically not going to be used; I **_**insist **_**that you PM me the form. I will need plenty of Careers, insane tributes, timid tributes, tributes of every variety! I thank every single person who submits a tribute, and will carefully look at each submission to make sure that I have a well-balanced group of tributes to compete. For example… if everyone submitted Career-like tributes, the Games themselves wouldn't be very interesting, as everyone would be wiped out within the first few minutes. But if everyone doesn't want to fight, then things would also be problematic. This list will be updated as I choose tributes, so stay tuned in to see if your tribute made the cut! (Pun intended) Thanks so much! **_**-Your resident Game Maker**_

OoO

District One

Girl: Suki Caldmeyer, 15 (xSakura-Blossomsx)_  
><em>

Boy: Fibonacci "Fibbi" Helit, 17 (GoldenfeatherKyru)

District Two

Girl: Eleni "El" Iro Grace, 13 (hunterofartemis080)

Boy: Dylan Inga, 18 (epictomguy)

District Three

Girl:

Boy: Felix Tesla Boron, 16 (ChaoticBluix)

District Four

Girl: Nerissa Waters, 16 (jds2416)

Boy: Samuel "Sam" Salazar, 16 (coleto98)

District Five

Girl: Acacia Vale, 17 (Emimawi)

Boy:

District Six

Girl:

Boy:

District Seven

Girl: Barrett Willow Reed, 17 (The Little Swedish Soprano)

Boy: Emmet Strider, 14 (Emimawi)

District Eight

Girl:

Boy:

District Nine

Girl: Cressida Harrison, 15 (Mary Queen of Scots)

Boy: Rye Fielder, 15 (EjArriaga2)

District Ten

Girl: Raika "Ray" Ivanovi, 13 (Bahrtok)

Boy: Skylar Alexander Black, 17 (HestiaAbnegation11)

District Eleven

Girl: Juniper Putnam, 15 (ThatFunnyGirlDefyingGravity)

Boy:

District Twelve

Girl: Reina "Rena" Nessa Malachite, 16(Shiinon-chii)

Boy: Sammy Bravo, 14 (ZTEBladeCM11)


	2. District One Reaping

**Suki Caldmeyer, District One (15)**

"And now, dear sister, I must leave this house or the retreating army will make me a prisoner in it by filling up the road I am directed to take"- Dolley Madison

OoO

_Seeing your face_

_Lights up my world_

_Without you_

_I don't know_

_What I would do_

_If it weren't for you_

_I wouldn't be who I am_

_Today_

_Because you_

_And your determination_

_Gave me everything_

_But_

_You left_

_You left me behind_

_Was it worth it?_

_Leaving me behind?_

_Are you happier now,_

_Now that you're in a sunny place?_

_You were the sun_

_To me_

_Without you_

_The sun_

_Is gone_

_The light_

_Of my life_

_Is_

_Gone_

It's been two year since she's been gone. I hop down from the tree I was laying in, not particularly caring if my dress fluttered up and gave the world around me a good glance at my white, lacy undergarments. It's not as if anyone else is around, so why should I go out of my way to prevent something that won't hurt anyone? Choosing to sit on the ground, I run the fabric of my dress in between my fingers.

Today's Reaping Day, something that really doesn't concern me. I haven't been paying much attention in training lately. Why should I? I don't have to worry about volunteering for another three years. My trainer, Vitol, told me that they were struggling to find a volunteer this year. Something about them all pledging to not go. I don't know why though; it's something we've been training for our entire lives, shouldn't it go to something? At least if I volunteered, I would get the opportunity to see my sister. I would obviously win the Games, because at that point I'd be at the top of my age group. I'd go on to win, bring honor to my district, and get praise from my family.

Really what matters to me is praise from my sister. I twist the bracelet she made for me around my wrist, hoping that one day soon I'll be able to see her.

"Hey! Suki!" I jerk my head up at the voice of my friend, Abagail. She's great, she really is. Sometimes she's too… peppy for my likes. But overall she's a great friend to have. Abagail gracefully jogged over to where I was sitting, not a stray piece of gold hair on her head. How she managed to stay looking like that every day was a mystery to me. "Don't you know what time it is?"

I hold my arm out to her, showing the lack of a watch I have. "Does it look like I do?"

"Very funny. Come on, we have to go. It's almost time." She tugged my arm, practically dragging me up to my feet.

As we walked along, Abagail was a flurry of words as she talked about the party that would take place at Jason's house after the Reaping, and how she thinks that Jason is going to ask her out today, and how she is absolutely ecstatic for what might happen during the party. Something about them hooking up? I wouldn't know. I feel kind of bad for whoever Jason is. Abagail _always _has her eye on someone, regardless of how many boys are pining for her affection, some of them literally on their knees, trying to steal her love.

"…and while we're there, because you are going to be there right? Anyways, while we're there you're going to meet up with Lynx, Jason's friend, and I just know you two are going to hit it off-"

"Woah woah woah," I cut her off, "Back up. Who's this 'Lynx' guy?"

"Oh you're going to love him! I've met him like, once before, and he's H-A-W-T."

"You know that's not how you spell 'hot' right?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. You get my point. I'm so excited for you to meet him!"

"I'm not going to date him." I stopped walking. We were almost at the Town Square anyways. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, that was _one _time. Plus, I promise there isn't going to be… you know who… at the party." I groan.

"Whatever. I'll go but I'm not going to promise anything."

Abagail squealed. "Yay! I just _knew _you were going to say yes. Let me find Jason and tell him the good news!" Just like that, she was gone. I sighed. Honestly, sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with her. We're completely opposite, yet best of friends. I patiently wait in line as I hear everyone around me chattering about mindless things. Abagail is a year older than me, so I'm probably going to end up by myself (again) in our age sections.

"Well well well, look what we have here!" I stiffen as I hear the nasally voice behind me. It can only belong to one person.

"Imogen. What a pleasure to see you," I say with a thin smile.

Imogen sneers at me before putting up a thumb, pointing behind her. "I'm sorry, I think the losers have to wait at the back of the line."

I stare her down, my gave never wavering from her steely brown eyes. "Actually, the only losers I see are right in front of me. What kind of losers need to wear the most revealing clothes possible to gain followers in the district?" I avert my gaze for a moment down to her chest area before returning back to her eyes, smirking. In a loud whisper I tell her, "By the way, you might want to go to the bathroom. Your tissues are hanging out." Eyes widening, Imogen looked down and saw the disaster that was just waiting to happen. With a sound of frustration, she stomped away, presumably too irritated to continue our banter. Her followers did what they do best: they followed her.

At this point I had reached the front of the line, and held my arm out for them to draw blood. I didn't even pay attention when the blade went in, and just continued walking towards my section, sucking on my finger to get the blood to stop. Positioning myself at the back of the crowd, I continued playing with my bracelet. There was still fifteen minutes until everything started. I wonder what Felicity is doing right now. Is she thinking about me? Is she teaching her class? Has she started up a new family? I scoff at that idea. It's completely preposterous, to think that she would forget about us. About _me_.

A hush falls over the crowd (thankfully) as our Mayor steps up to the diamond-encrusted podium to speak. He's a large man, with a loud voice to go with it. He's not the….brightest person in the district, but no one dares to try and kick him out of the office. The last person who tried that had their family members sent to the slums of District One, the place where there's no electricity, running water, and the worst: no parties! I may laugh at the stupidity of people my age, but even I can't resist a good party. Being glamourous is the most amazing feeling in the world. I can't imagine how the scum of the lower districts could possibly feel pretty or even happy at some point in their life.

The movie that tells everyone who _somehow _doesn't know why the Hunger Games exist, exists. Honestly, can the Capitol not come up with a better way to take up time now? Everyone has heard the story _multiple _times, so can we please just get on with it?

Carnage. Destruction. Rebellion. Ruins.

We get it.

Thankfully, the movie doesn't last very long. Ten minutes, tops. Our ridiculous escort walks onto the stage, dressed in feathers from head to toe. I guess feathers were "in style" at the Capitol. Or she just really wanted to look like a chicken. Ahh, yes. Our escort. Each year she dresses like a different animal of some sort, last year being a giraffe, the year before that being a clownfish. From all the feathers, this year I think she was channeling a sort of goose. Possibly attempting to be a swan. Either way, she looks hilarious. It's obvious that she was trying so hard but in the end all she got was a ball of feathers to wear with a tiara on her head. Not sure why the tiara is there, but she wears it every year.

"Welcome, welcome all to the Thirtieth Annual Hunger Games!" After a brief pause, thunderous claps came from all around the district. We were ready to fight, ready to win. All that is standing in our way is a few other tributes. "I'm sure you all are just _dying _to volunteer, mm yes? Alright I'll take that as a yes let's continue on to selecting our tributes!"

More clapping ensued as she walking over to the glass bowl containing the female names. How great would it be if Imogen got selected this year? I know she's been dying (metaphorically) to compete in the Games, but her slacking off at training prevents her from getting anywhere close to being able to go. What's even better is that this is her last year. She had a chance and she blew it.

With a perfectly manicured nail, the escort picked one name out of the bowl, after oh-so-gracefully shoving her fist in it. Clearing her throat, she says, "And our lucky girl tribute this year is… Suki Caldmeyer! Any volunteers anyone?"

I knew the cameras from the Capitol were trained on me, but I tried my best to look calm and collected. Someone was going to volunteer, right?

Right?

Oh god, what if no one volunteered? My trainer did mention something about us not having a volunteer this year, but I figured one of the stupid girls would break the pact and do it anyways! My eyes scan the crowd, searching for someone to volunteer. I found Imogen, who was laughing with her little posse, probably about my current state. I found Abagail, who looked pale as a piece of paper.

"So… no volunteers? That's, uh, quite strange, but certainly welcome! Miss Caldmeyer, would you please make your way up to the stage?" I took a deep breath, and finally separated my hand from my bracelet. I had to look calm. Excited, even. But not once can I look as if I'm scared. In reality, I'm terrified. But I can't let them know that.

Flicking my braid over my shoulder, I begin to sashay down the path that has been parted for me. The crowd is a mix of emotions. Most of them shocked, some sad, some neutral, and from one section (guess who?) they're smiling. I smile and wave at the crowd, winking at Abagail when I pass by her to try and get her to calm down. Passing by Imogen I stop right in front of her, smirking.

"Won't it be great when I come back a Victor and am automatically better than you?" Imogen's face instantly turned into anger, but I didn't even bother to wait to hear her out. I simply smirked and continued up to the stage.

"Welcome Miss Caldmeyer! Let's choose our boy tribute now, right?" I smiled and nodded, but internally a storm was setting in my stomach. I couldn't even focus on who the boy tribute was, all I can do is assume that he volunteered like every other year. On my face was a fake, plastered smile, when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and tremble. If Felicity was here, she'd know what to do. "Congratulations to your District One tributes!" More clapping. Cheering. I waved to the crowd, even blew a few kisses. We were ushered into the Justice Building, probably to say our goodbyes. Who would even say bye though? My only friend is Abagail, my parents probably won't even realize that their only daughter left is being sent into the Games. They're probably more concerned with the jewelry that they have to make in the market today.

I pace the room I've been placed in, to only walk up to a mirror that was so thankfully placed in there. I stared at my reflection, trying to figure out the best way to look intimidating. I stopped for a moment, thinking about what I was about to do. I was going to fight in the Games. I _will _win. If I win, I get that much closer to being able to see Felicity. This will be the first time since she's left that she'll be able to see me. I have to make sure that I look good for her.

With a new fire blazing in my eyes, I will wipe out the competition.

I'll win.

For Felicity.

OoO

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! **

**This is going to be a long Author's Note, so I do apologize. But I encourage you to read all of it : )**

**I still need about 11 tributes for the story. Please spread the word, submit more than one tribute, anything! **

**I'll be posting three more Reaping chapters, one more girl and two boys. If you have a preferred district you'd like to hear from, please let me know in the reviews!**

**I deeply apologize for how long this took. Now that I've started writing the Reapings, I promise that the updates will be faster. Junior year is tough, man! I'll try to update every one or two weeks on Thursday. Sound like a plan? Great!**

**Once again, I hope everyone has a happy Christmas full of happiness, family and friends. Have a golly good time. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
